


Playful Night

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Ship, TsukiproSecretSanta2019, adults playing at the playground, dairikka, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Busy days are always there during the last month of the year, but once in a while it's fair for any idol to take a break and have some fun.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Sera Rikka
Kudos: 14





	Playful Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nachtimmel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nachtimmel).



> Merry Christmas Nachtimmel!!!!!
> 
> I'm your secret santa for this year #TsukiproSecretSanta   
> I was happy and also scared since I really love your fanarts so I wanted to give you a nice gift, hope I did it well!   
> Merry Christmas!!!!!

**Playful Night**

They had finished their work later than expected and so they were barely able to catch the last train. The reason, the job was supposed to be done by 6:30pm, but an unpredicted issue with the lights and scenography delayed the finish time up to 9:00pm.

It is more than evident that both are exhausted, but it’s part of the business. Since the companies want to have their advertising ready for next year, their schedules during the days before the end of the year always become too packed. Rikka throws his head back and sighs, he loves the season, but at the same time a part of him hates it, it has always been like this since he can remember.

Dai looks at the pink haired by the corner of his eyes, being on public transportation they cannot show any obvious sign of being together. Nevertheless, that does not mean that the younger cannot feel worried about Rikka.

“Too tired?” Dai asks him.

“Yes, I just wish we could have more time,” the pink haired replies, it’s been days since they have been going around with this routine.

Waking up, getting ready, taking trains or going with Haizuki to a destination just to later keep going to a different place, having just enough time to eat something; work some more, and then getting to the dorms too tired to even try to do something. It has been a tedious period.

“I know, I feel the same,” the taller man replies and moves his head as trying to release some tension, “but today is our last day of work for this week, isn’t it? We can have a relax nice day tomorrow.”

The sapphire eyes look with a hint of excitement at Rikka, it is true, for this week they have completed all their agenda. Unfortunately, the pink haired remembers that he has agreed with Eichi to go out to shop some Christmas presents the following day.

“I forgot I agreed to go out with Eichi,” Rikka answers, he didn’t want to disappoint Dai, but it would be rude if he cancels with Eichi at last minute.

“It’s fine, we can wait for next week.”

The younger replies with a smile, and before the conversation can continue, it is announced that the next stop is Shibuya Station, finally their stop. They stand up in silence and wait in front of the doors as they get opened, they step out and start walking to the most convenient exit for them. Once they are out of the station, they are in the middle of a new crowd, to be honest living in such city would be normal to be used to the crowds. Nevertheless, for some reason it looks crowder than ever and being already tired does not help them in this situation.

“It’s almost 10:00pm, why so many people out?” Dai complaints, if he could have the chance, he would be already in his room reading or sleeping.

“I guess it’s part of the season,” Rikka replies with a wry smile, “it seems we cannot take a taxi, I don’t see any around.”

“I don’t mind walking, the dorms are not that far, and since people seem to be so busy, I don’t think they notice us,” Dai states and so Rikka nods.

They start their way, it is true that the rest of the people are so busy minding their own business that they can walk through the crowd without too much problem. Once they leave behind the busiest streets, they slow down a bit and the pink haired even takes advantage of leaning closer towards Dai. That is until Rikka listens to the taller man’s stomach grumbling, the older one giggles at the sudden noise while Dai blushes intensively.

“Hungry?” Rikka teasingly asks.

“Yes, but I can wait until we get to the dorms,” the younger replies and tries to keep walking just to listen to his stomach betraying him and contradicting his words.

“I don’t think you can, look, there’s a convini, let’s buy something to eat,” Rikka proposes and starts walking to the store.

“Isn’t it too late?”

“It’s ok, we did our job and deserve to at least eat something, right?”

Dai sighs, it is true, but to be honest he also wants to get to the dorm already and rest. Nevertheless, he ends up following Rikka into the store; after all, he is truly hungry and thinking that Shiki and Tsubasa are the ones in the dorm he is more than sure that there’s nothing to eat at home. When he reaches Rikka, he sees that the pink haired is already carrying a basket which already contains two drinks and some cookies.

“Should we get something more dinner like or just snacks?”

“It’s better just snacks or we’re gonna get even later to the dorms,” Dai replies and helps Rikka looks for something else.

“We don’t need to get to the dorms to eat,” the pink haired man replies and smiles.

“Is there something you want to do and haven’t told me about it?” the taller man asks.

“Mmmm… maybe… get whatever you want, I’ll pay today.”

Dai sighs, definitely Rikka has something going on in his mind, but thinking about the little time they have shared lately maybe it’s not that bad to follow him. Once they have gone through the snacks halls and chosen what they want, the pink haired takes care of paying for the stuff and then they leave the store. When they are out, Rikka seems to be trying to find his way to where he wants to go while Dai simply looks at him with curious eyes.

“Got it! Come, it’s this way,” Rikka expresses, “it’s funny that the streets can look so different at night.”

“We are used to come around this area at morning for running, but now that you mention it, it does look different at this time,” Dai agrees with the thought.

It does not take them that long to get to the destination chosen by Rikka which ends up being a playground. Needless to say, Dai is speechless and confused, why coming here to eat when they could have gone to the dorm? However, when he takes a look at Rikka, he sees that the pink haired looks excited and happy.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Rikka suddenly confesses.

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Dai asks still confused and trying to understand the pink haired man’s idea.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Rikka goes to the swings and sits. Still, Dai looks expecting the so needed response until the model asks him to go closer. Thus, the taller man moves towards the swings as well, carrying the bags with all the snacks and the two beverages for them.

“We can eat first and then play or the other way around,” Rikka innocently proposed with a cute smile on his face.

Nonetheless, Dai is speechless, is he misunderstanding Rikka? Or does the model really want to play in this place?

“What do you mean?” the younger asks still too awestruck.

The pink haired man sighs and pats the swing next to him so Dai understands that he has to sit first; the younger places the bags right next to the swings and sighs. Once that the taller man does it, Rikka cannot avoid giggling, Dai is too tall and the way he looks sitting on the swing is a bit funny.

“Rikka… aren’t we too old for this?” Dai asks embarrassed, he prays that no one would come around.

“No, I don’t think so, plus… I’ve only played once in a place like this when I was a child,” the model confesses and looks at Dai with puppy eyes.

“Only… once?”

“Being a model since I was a child was not always fun, you know? Even worst the only time I had the chance to enjoy a playground I was alone.”

Rikka states and even if he is saying this with some kind of spoiled tone to pretend to be funny, Dai can notice some sadness in each word.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been seeing this playground and I’ve been thinking, why not? Even if we are adults, we are allowed to have fun, don’t you think so?”

The younger feels conflicted, he knows Rikka is right, but he just feels so awkward sitting on the swing that he does not want to think about how he would feel going around in the other games. Nevertheless, he will not be capable of breaking Rikka’s illusion, he takes a deep breath and nods.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Seriously??!!”

The spark in Rikka’s eyes has never been so bright, Dai thinks as he accepts that this is completely worthy as long as he can enjoy that beautiful view.

“Yes, so wanna play in the swings first?”

Rikka eagerly nods, he has had some photo sessions that included swings in the past, so it’s not something that new for him. However, the fact of being in an open-door place, enjoying the cold air, and most importantly, being with someone dear to him, it’s what makes this something totally new and special. On the other hand, Dai decides to stand up, he will not have an easy time trying to play by himself, so he rather helps Rikka by pushing him a bit.

“I’ll try to join in something else,” Dai says while he starts pushing Rikka.

“Uh-uh, you have to do all of them with me,” the pink haired man says while pouting.

“Ok… so… I’ll help you first and then I’ll try to swing as well.”

Rikka smiles again and nods, definitely a view that Dai treasures more than anything. When the impulse giving to Rikka is enough, Dai moves back to the swing where he previously was, the young man sighs, is he really going to do this?

“Come on, hurry up, it’s not that funny being alone!” Rikka tells him trying not to be too loud as they have to avoid getting any attention.

“Yeah, yeah,” the younger replies, he moves backwards, he hopes he can raise his legs enough, so he does not stop the movement.

As he goes back and forward, he feels as his feet drag a bit and tries to lift them even more. When he is feeling frustrated and awkward in the swings, and thus he is about to stop the action; Dai listens to Rikka’s giggling. The younger looks up and sees as the curls get in the way to appreciate the pink haired man’s smile, but the sound is just enough to keep trying.

“I’m winning, I’m going higher than you,” Rikka tells him while giggling even more.

“It’s not fair! You are lighter and smaller, of course you are going to get higher!”

The pink haired giggles even more and tries to get even more impulse.

“You know? I want to jump,” Rikka suddenly says and Dai gets immediately scare.

“No, you can’t, it’s dangerous, what about if you fall and hurt yourself?!”

Dai’s words do not matter, Rikka has already jumped from the swing. The pink haired man cannot avoid laughing in that moment, he trips and for a bit seems like he will have an awful fall. Immediately, the younger man closes his eyes and looks away as he stops his own swing, Dai’s heart is beating fast, the silence is killing him and so he finally dares to open his eyes. He sees as the smaller man is sitting on the ground, looking at him with a huge smile and bright eyes.

“That was fun!” Rikka says innocently.

“How?”

“Modelling tricks, I already know how to avoid falling no matter what,” the man replies and mischievously blink, “now, let’s move to… do you want to choose the next one?”

Dai sighs, seriously he should have thought better about spoiling Rikka and playing in this play, Nevertheless, since he didn’t think about it that well, he can have a little revenge.

“The seesaw,” he replies and sees as Rikka happily stands up and walks towards the game that was mentioned.

The older man has already taken a seat on the seesaw and he is patiently waiting for Dai who takes a deep breath. Is he really going to take this small revenge on Rikka? Would it be fair? Being honest, it is fair, after all Rikka almost gave him a heart attack. Thus, the younger man sits on the side of the seesaw that is up and with just a minimum amount of strength, he lifts Rikka’s side.

“Hey!”

“You won the previous one, now it’s my turn to win,” Dai exclaims, he hates to admit it, but seeing Rikka moving his legs in a desperate attempt to go down is hilarious.

“Not fair!” the pink haired expresses and keeps moving, “where’s the fun?”

“You wanna go down?” Dai asks him and smirks.

“Wait, wait, don’t do it!”

Rikka practically begs as he sees that Dai is about to stretch his legs and of course that will make him go down fast and hard. The taller keeps a grin on his face when he quickly moves up and thinking that there is no escape for him, Rikka simply closes his eyes waiting for the impact, an impact that does not really get to happen. The pink haired being surprised by the sudden moment of salvation he has experienced, opens his eyes and sees as Dai is trying hard to hold his laugh.

“You think that’s funny?!” Rikka complains and moves his leg as if he could kick Dai.

“A little bit,” the younger replies placing his hand in front of his mouth.

“Are you really laughing?!”

“Let’s play the way it should be now,” Dai says with a huge effort avoiding his laugh and starting to move in a more normal way so they can both enjoy the game.

“Ok, you are forgiven, but just know that it was not funny.”

Rikka emphasizes the negative aspect of the sentence, which he gets to quickly forget as Dai now keeps a normal rhythm in the game for both. After a while, the pink haired notices as the pace goes slower since the younger is starting to get tired.

“Hey, let’s go to the slide now, I think it’s a good one to take a rest,” the slender man says and when he is closer to the ground he jumps out of his seat.

“Are you sure? You seem to be having a good time in this one.”

“I told you, right? We both have to enjoy the time here,” Rikka replies and smiles at Dai, “so, let’s do it together!”

The pink haired man goes up through the ladder, which does not take him long, he then turns around to see where Dai is, the man is still down and looking hesitant. Rikka sighs, sure Dai being insecure or complexed is cute, but right now he only wants to have fun. Thus, the smaller man reaches out with his hand to Dai, hoping that that can be enough to make him go up with him.

“Isn’t it kind of silly?”

“You are the silly one for ruining the fun! Come on, let’s do it together again.”

Dai sighs, definitely when Rikka has something in mind he does not stop until accomplishing his goal. Thus, the younger one sighs and goes up the ladder, he sees that there is enough space for the two of them to sit and slide at the same time. Once that Dai has taken a place next to Rikka, the pink haired man takes the younger man’s hand and blinks at Dai.

“At the count of three, one, two, and… three!”

Rikka says excited and Dai knows that it took them longer to climb the ladder than sliding down. Nevertheless, listening to Rikka’s little scream of enthusiasm and the giggling that follows it, makes it worth.

“Again!” Rikka says and stands up faster than expected to climb again, “you’re losing at many things today, Dai-chan!”

Not only the fact that Rikka is calling him a loser, in a certain way, but also the nickname makes that Dai snaps and stands up quicker.

“Don’t call me Dai-chan!” he says as he climbs the ladder and they go down again holding hands.

Nevertheless, before Rikka could take any advantage, Dai holds him by his wrist and pulls him back so he can move first to the ladder.

“Cheater!”

“Just playing smart,” Dai replies as he gets to the top first.

“No, you are a cheater!”

“You cheated first!”

“What about if we could you both cheaters,” another familiar voice interrupts them.

“Tsubasa…” Dai says as he gets pale for being found.

“Shiki!” Rikka sees as the leader is behind the blond man.

Tsubasa and Shiki come closer so they can talk without the need of screaming at each other, both furrowing their brow and looking slightly angry.

“So… we at the dorm sick worried cuz you two are no where to be found, no calls, no messages, and it turns out you are playing…”

Slowly, Rikka and Dai go down through the slide and lower their heads. It is true they could have texted saying that they were going to be a little late. However, truth to be told, once they started going around the games, especially the slide, they forgot about everything. Even their two other friends.

“So, anything you wanna say?” Shiki adds to Tsubasa’s words.

“We are sorry,” both say at the same time.

“Ah… whatever, let’s just head back, it’s freaking cold in here! How the hell were you playing in this weather?!” the blond keeps complaining.

“You are just bad with cold weather,” the leader says as he starts following Tsubasa in their way back to the dorms.

Before leaving the playground, Dai goes to pick up the stuff they have bought at the convini, they were supposed to eat something and go back; but at the end they just played. Quickly, he gets to reach the others and decides to walk side by side with Rikka, as usual.

“Thank you,” the pink haired man whispers trying not to get the other two men’s attention.

“Eh?”

“It was nice, even with this cold weather and after such a long day,” Rikka keeps commenting and he smiles at Dai.

“I’m happy you enjoy it,” the younger replies in all honesty.

“Maybe we can repeat it soon!”

Dai sighs, honestly, it is not something that he is eagerly to do all over again but looking at Rikka’s beautiful smile and listening to his cute giggling makes it more than worth.

“Yes, let’s do it again.”

The younger says as he shows a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
